


King, James

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lies, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Panties, Religion, Secrets, boys, junior minister, semi-consensual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is junior minister for Hanksville, a position with a lot of responsibility. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	King, James

James Luther King III, junior minister at the Community of Christ church in tiny Hanksville, set his tea upon his desk and had just turned on the lights in his office when a timid knock came at the door. He smiled.

"Come in," he called, while taking off his jacket and hanging it in the small closet behind his desk. He didn't look as the girl came in, but rather went about his usual routine. He turned on the radio, keeping the volume low, he powered up his computer, he sat at his desk and took a sip of tea. Only then, did he look at the girl who'd opened the door.

Her name was Celeste Cole. She was in the eighth grade, Mrs. Miller's homeroom. She had bright blue eyes and coal black hair and smooth, pale skin. It was the first time she'd come to his office, folded note in hand, eyes wide and hands shaking. He knew her from school though, and she was one of the more polite kids; he wondered what had caused her mother to send her to him on a Sunday morning.

James smiled at her and held out his hand. "May I?"

"Oh. Right." Celeste handed the note across the desk.

He took a quick look.

Celeste has been talking back, and I caught her in two fibs.

Mrs. Cole's signature was quick and angular.

James nodded, refolded the note and set it upon his desk. Opening the bottom right drawer of his desk, he pulled out a large, worn ledger and opened it to the ribbon that held his place. He'd only been tapped for the position of junior minister in January, three months ago, but in that time he'd filled nearly a quarter of the ledger. With twenty rows a page, that was over two hundred spankings he'd logged in three months.

"Mommy... mommy said you're going to spank me," Celeste said. "She said I'm getting to be too big for her."

James nodded.

"But... but Jimmy, you're only a few years older than me. You're not even eighteen yet."

He nodded again.

"Then... why do you get to spank me?"

James took his time about writing in a neat hand:

Cole, Celeste; F; 13; Talking back, fibs (2); ...

He left the last column, the column reserved for a description of the discipline administered, blank for the moment.

"Because I am the minister's son. Your mother, and many other mothers besides, has decided that if they're too overwhelmed, they can send their kids to me. I can be trusted to be mature and fair."

"Oh." She blushed and looked away. "Even though you're only fifteen?"

It wasn't the first time a child sent to him had questioned his authority to spank. James stood up, took the note off his desk and held it out to her.

"If you like, you can leave now, unspanked, and I'll phone your mother and tell her you refused."

Celeste's eyes went wide at that. "No! No, I'm sorry. Please don't."

He nodded. "Then here's what we'll do. Talking back and lying to your mother are serious offenses. The fifth commandment tells us to honor our parents. This is especially important because most of our fathers are fighting in the war. It makes things very hard on our mothers."

"That's why she sent me to you, isn't it?" Celeste asked.

"Correct. The ninth commandment commands us to not bear false witness, which means don't lie. You've broken two commandments, one of them twice."

Celeste swallowed hard. "I didn't mean to."

"I know. But that's why I'll spank you. When I'm done, you will be absolved of your sins. Do you understand?"

Celeste nodded.

He had her fetch the narrow, armless chair from the corner, his spanking chair. He then held her by the elbow as he sat, positioning her at his right thigh. When he pulled on her arm, she went willingly if apprehensively over his lap. Her dress was pale blue with little white and yellow flowers printed on it.

James put his left hand on her waist and his right on her left bottom cheek, just before her thigh, his fingers only barely brushing the warmth in between, and scooched her up a bit so that her bottom would be positioned over his right thigh, the perfect spanking position.

Celeste gasped.

Then James took hold of the dress and pulled it up over her bottom.

"Jimmy!"

Celeste's hands went back to try to hold her dress down, but James had had a lot of practice at this and was able to take hold of her wrists with his other hand.

"I'm sorry, Celeste, but all spankings in this office are bare bottom. It's part of the deal I made with the mothers of Hanksville." That wasn't entirely true, but it was true that every spanking he'd given had been bare bottomed and he wasn't about to change it now.

From his vantage, he was able to pull Celeste's dress out of the way with ease, revealing her violet panties, which he pulled to her knees. Then he spanked her. James was a careful, methodical spanker, taking in every detail he could. He noted that Celeste's pale skin reddened quickly, that she was a kicker and a squealer, which meant he had to keep a hand on her back to keep her in place. He noticed that she began to cry real tears very soon after the spanking started and that she apologized and pleaded for mercy soon after that.

When he was done, Celeste stood before him, shifting from foot to foot, rubbing her bottom under her dress, while James noted in the log that he'd spanked Celeste;

on the bare (25)

After Celeste came Kristen Broomhilda, a tall blonde in pigtails who took algebra 2 with him. It wasn't her first time visiting him, but she always made him work for it, refusing to give him the note, refusing to go over his lap willing, refusing to let him bare her bottom without a fight, but also unwilling to go home and get the paddle from her giantess of a mother. He had to wrestle her to the floor, trap her legs between his, hold her wrists in one hand, and disrobe her with the other.

Kristen wore a dark blue dress and matching panties that day.

By the time he'd gotten her into a spanking position, he was quite worked up and spanked her harder and faster than he ever did any other girl. James counted thirty spanks before she began to cry, her bottom a bright, hot red, and he gave her thirty more before he was done.

He didn't even get a look at the note until she was gone and he read that she'd been five minutes late for curfew last night. The irony made him chuckle.

After Kristen came Alexandra Martin and her little sister Gwendolyn, a freshman and seventh grader respectively. The Martin girls had come to him before and were obedient, certainly fearing further spanking at home if they weren't. Alexandra, in a pink dress and yellow panties, had neglected her chores and got a light ten spanks. Gwendolyn, in a yellow dress and pink panties, had gotten bad marks on her homework and got the same.

After the Martin girls was May Chin in a red dress and rainbow panties. Then Caroline Freeman in a purple dress with butterfly print and green and purple striped panties. Then Eva Madigan in faded blue jeans and Wonder Woman panties.

A steady stream of girls came to his office from seven in the morning until three in the afternoon when he closed his office. All told, he'd spanked thirteen girls on their bare bottoms. A fairly light day. On his way out, he stopped by his father's office. His father was busy working on this evening's sermon.

"Heading home, son?"

James nodded. "I'll be back for tonight, but I've got some homework to do."

Home was only a block away in a modest house he shared with his parents, neither of whom were home. He was looking forward to a quiet few hours, letting his hand and arm rest. But he was met at the door by Heath. When he saw the other boy, he stopped cold, his heart beginning to hammer.

"Hello, Jimmy." Heath held a small, folded bit of paper in his hand.

"No," James said.

"But you said if my mother sent me with a note..."

"I... I can't. I closed the office already. You should have gone there earlier."

Heath stepped up close to James and breathed into his ear. "What's a guy got to do to get a spanking around here?"

James grabbed Heath by the upper arm and pushed him away. He wanted so badly to smack the boy hard on his bottom, but he restrained himself. Heath was wearing tight jeans and a thin tee shirt in broad white and blue stripes. James found himself wondering what kind of underwear he had on, but jerked his thoughts away.

Heath chuckled. "Invite me in, Jimmy. You don't want to be impolite, do you?"

James sighed. "Only for a minute."

Once inside, James offered Heath a soda. Heath accepted, his note still clutched in one hand. Heath's hand brushed his as he handed over the can of soda. James found himself staring at the note and realized he needed to get away for a moment and collect himself.

"Wait here, please." James hurried upstairs to his room where he took off his jacket with exaggerated care and hung it in his closet, followed by his tie. Feeling inordinately sweaty, he unbuttoned the top button and his sleeves.

"Nice room."

James started and turned. Heath leaned in the doorway of his bedroom, looking very casual and very handsome.

"You shouldn't be here," James whispered.

"Then you shouldn't have kissed me."

James felt himself flush. He turned away and squeezed his eyes shut at the memory. "That was a long time ago."

"That was last year."

"Stop it! You have to go, now."

"And what if I don't?"

James felt a buzzing torrent of emotions well in him, anger and fear and... something else. He found himself standing just in front of Heath without remembering crossing the intervening space.

"You'll be sorry."

Heath took a sip of soda before smiling rakishly "I doubt that."

They were of a similar height, but James was on the wrestling team. He had Heath pulled to the floor, his legs locked and his tight jeans down around his knees in a matter of moments. He was much easier to take down than Ms. Broomhilda had been. He grunted as he went down, the soda fell to the floor and spilled on the carpet, unnoticed.

Heath wore white briefs. That was the only detail James took note of before the spanking started. He spanked Heath hard, the boy's dark nates turning even darker. Heath squirmed and kicked and squeaked under the spanking, the hard smacks that made his bottom ripple his skin darken. He held down the shouts that threatened to escape. He balled his hands into fists in front of him to keep from trying to protect his bottom from the onslaught. When James leaned over him to kiss roughly at his neck, to suck and nip and nuzzle, he knew the harshest part of the spanking was over, but that there was much more yet to come.

~*~

"We've got to stop doing this," James said into the aftermath. In less than an hour, he'd have to get ready for his father's Sunday evening sermon.

"Why?" Heath was curled up next to him on his bed, his hand trailing up and down James' chest.

"I hate lying to my parents. I hate keeping this secret."

"We could tell everyone."

James slapped Heath's still-naked bottom.

"Ouch!" Heath laughed. "All right, all right. But go easy, I'm still sore."

James chuckled. "That's how I know I've marked you as mine."

Heath fell silent for several moments. "James... how many girls did you spank today?"

James blinked into the afternoon shadows, caught off guard by the question. "Thirteen. Why?"

"I know it's never on the bare, but does it... you know... turn you on? Even a little?" And Heath's hand trailed down James' chest to his tummy to the smooth, damp curls below, and then further.

James shivered. "No," he lied.


End file.
